A new Life
by Samini the b
Summary: It is said that all people are doomed to repeat their mistakes, I really hope that's not true because the jedi gave me a second chanse to improve myself and I won't fail them. Read this fictional version of KotOR. Meet all the old characters we all know and love and also a few new.
1. Endar Spire: Prolouge

_**Prolouge **_

* * *

><p>I looked at the big starship, why had the republic used that design for the starships, they were really ugly. Couldn't they come up with a better look? But who was I to complain just a normal soldier like everyone else on this ship, maybe except for the commander, Carth Onasi and a few others high officers but they probably liked that stupid design.<p>

I looked around myself at the soldiers, their costumes were even worse than the ship design. Everything were orange and yellow.

I was really glad that the commander at least let me have my own uniform that I designed myself. A blue costume with protection over the chest, stomach and back. It did protect most normal blaster and some blaster rifles but if it was hit to many times the energy shield would run out and I would probably be dead in a few seconds.

I also had one pair of brown gloves and one pair of boots. Sure it took quite a long time to get everything on place but I was much more protected than any other soldier on this ship.

Finally inside the ship I met one officer a white-yellow Twi'lek.

"Recruit Ray Daryl?" she asked me.

I sighed "Yes it's me, just ask me everything you want and then let me go to my room"

"I've got a feeling that you don't want to be here," she said a little bit ironic.

"You are a really clever girl, probably smart enough to see that I am a really handsome man so if you would like it, we could go away for a minute, no one would notice it." I said and gave her one of my charming smiles that no girl could resist.

"Let's go through your talents," she said ignoring my offer. "It's stand here that you know a lot of languages except for basic." She looked down in her republic data pad.

"Yes, I can Twi'leki, Rodian, Zabraki, Gamorrese, Huttese, Shriiwook, Catharese, Ithorese and a lot of other eses," I said a little bored. "Oh and I almost forgot the tongue of love," I smiled once again. And once again no response.

"Your computer skills and repairing skills seems to be good too," she said. "And they have put your physical ability on an 8 of 10 points and your Psychic ability on 9 of 10"

"What does that mean?" I asked, for the first time interested since I woke up on the hospital two weeks ago.

"That mean that you're not crazy," she answered without any higher explanation.

I didn't thought about that much more and asked "Does it stands more about my superior skills on that data pad?"

"That you're good with the rifle" she responded.

"And totally deadly in the bed," once again I smiled my charming smile.

"It's stands something here about some chip or implant in your head, I don't really understand that"

"A few years ago I was in Malachor system, before it blew up, I was with a Zabrak there, Bo-Dir or Bu-Dar or anything like that I don't even remember his name but that doesn't matter, the important thing is that he gave me this chip that improved my memory and made me a special system in my head so I have maps of all places I ever visited and it also made me understand different languages easier."

"That's good, then why did you sign up as a soldier and not a scout?"

"I didn't have any choice," I said low.

"Why?" She asked.

"Does it concern you?"

"Yes, I am your officer and if I will work with you, you must tell me everything!"

"Okay, I was a smuggler and adventurer before exploring the galaxy. It's not many world I haven't explored but a few weeks ago I ended up on the hospital and there the republic found me, they gave me choice, prison or soldier, and I chose soldier. And now I'm here. Was that good enough?"

"Yes it was very good, and you have luck that you're under my command because it's not many officers here that would treat an ex-smuggler well," she said. "Fortunately for I am not one of them, but I'm not one of them who would treat you good, I will just treat you such as any other soldiers on this ship."

"Lucky me," I said ironic.

"Tell me about your equipment, Daryl!" She said it like question but it was a command.

"Yeah, most girls says that it is very big and I actually agree pretty much." I said smiling again.

"Not that equipment!" Now she sounded really angry and I understood that I would stop with my seduction.

"I've got this very nice special armor, comfortable, protecting and agile." I started. "More I have this energy shield, one personal communicator, hmm… my chip of course, and I like the small blaster," I Took up the one in my case at my belt. "But I am really good with the rifle too and my vibroblade is special designed for my handgrip."

"Good, it's only one thing more to do."

"Finally, I saw one broom closet over there, just follow me."

"How old are you?" she asked angry.

"Twenty-nine," I said confused.

"So stop acting so childish, you're an adult man and you're acting like you were still fifteen!" now she almost screamed at me.

"I'm sorry captain… captain… you never gave me your name," I realized that I've acted really childish and would stop. It's only that I really hated to be here and I think it was that who made me acting like that. Of course I liked girls but I was a much more skilled seducer.

"Commander Jo'Droni Mardriss," she said. "And like I was going to say before, now the only thing left to do is to program me in your communicator."

* * *

><p>I walked into the mess hall, the room was full of soldiers. Then I looked around at the people it actually looked a little funny with the placement. They were sitting in groups a little like high school actually, I wasn't sure (I never went to high school). On one table the officers sat, all except Onasi, I don't have any idea where he was, on the three days I've been here I have only seen him once and it was just a little of his back.<p>

On another table a group of veterans sat, all scared and they were speaking of war like it was a little game and they shared old histories from their youth.

Next table included the mechanist it was there I was supposed to sit but all on that table was Duros or Aqualish. I had nothing against the Duros but the Aqualish was not good, only selfish and brute and they liked to beat up people for no reason, or actually only biths but I still couldn't take them, they were to brute.

Next table included a group of new recruited scouts, one of them, a human male with brown hair, smiled to me to show me that I could sit with them. This was hard to choose, the other days here I was always here earlier so it was almost empty but today I had to repair and old protocol droid so when I first got here the room was full.

I looked away and saw one almost empty table, with only an old man with long, grey hair.

"Hi," he said nonchalant.

"Hi," I replied.

He didn't seem to be much of a talker and I was good with that cause I didn't want to talk either.

For ten minutes we sat there quietly and eating, then one veteran, a mirialan male came to us.

"Mitch, have you heard?"

The old man sighed before answer, "What do you want Caius?"

"The jedi will take over the ship for some unknown mission, this could including fighting with Malak himself," the mirialan sounded really excited but Mitch only seemed to be bored.

"Yes of course," Mitch said. "You, a 57 years old Man, will kill the dark lord of the sith and his army of million soldiers."

"Of course I won't kill him myself but still, fighting his men, killing maybe a few sith, I could be the one that make so Bastila could kill him, I would become hero!"

When I heard the name Bastila something reacted in me, I had no idea who she was but the name sounded familiar.

"Bastila Shan?" Caius questioned. "The battled meditator, the reason that we actually have hold against the sith this long, the killer of Darth Revan. Have you never heard of her, Are you really serious?"

"I've never heard of her," even if I said so it was something inside me that said the opposite.

"She is a jedi," Mitch said. "Her battle meditation is one of the strongest in this time, only Nomi Sunrider's meditation can beat Bastila, if you don't know Nomi is the grandmaster in the jedi order. She also killed Darth Revan, the lord of the sith before but when he died Darth Malak took over his place.

"What is this battle mediation you're speaking of?"

"And you is supposed to be soldier of the republic," Caius sighed.

"I am, but I joined this fleet three days ago and before that I didn't care to update myself."

"The battle meditation is a force ability that let you boost the moral and stamina of your allies and influence them to fight harder, and it demoralize the opponents," Mitch said. I started to like this guy, he was a veteran, that was obvious but he wasn't like Caius or the others, he answer if you ask something, and he didn't speak too much.

"And here she comes," Caius said.

Everybody looked at the door when a group of five jedi came in. First a woman in my age with a long probably double bladed lightsaber at her back, I guessed that she was Bastila. Once again like when I heard her name she seemed familiar but I didn't understood what it was.

Right after Bastila two more girls came in, one human and one besalisk, I've never seen a female besalisk before and to be honest she looked horrible. After them two men came both of them iktochis.

When all five were in, one man came. He was around forty years old and was very attractive, he was wearing an orange jacket and he had two blaster cases with two special formed blaster in each probably designed for his hand.

"Listen up soldiers," Bastila said high. "I am the new captain of this ship, we have been sent to a mission in the outer rim."

Everybody looked at her for e few second before one man at the scout table asked what everybody wondered.

"What is the mission?"

"The mission is secret, you will get to know when we are there."

"Secret" Caius said presumptuous. "It's obvious that the mission is an assault on Malak, everybody knows that he's there"

"Why is he there?" I asked.

"I almost forgot, Everybody except you knows that he's there. But for answering your question: Nobody knows, only that he's there, probably searching for a weapon or something like that. You were lucky boy, maybe you will survive long enough to see him get killed" Caius smiled with all his face.

"Maybe the mission isn't to kill Malak, maybe one of us here is force sensitive and is sent to get trained at one secret jedi academy on Dantooine or Telos."

Caius laughed so high that probably the entire ship heard. "Right boy, and I am the next chancellor."

"Maybe the boy is right" I looked at Mitch and for the first time I saw him smile.

I really loved this guy.

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you liked this story guys, please give me positive backup and tell me your thoughts also tell me what i could do better, and once again i hoped you liked the story<strong>


	2. Endar Spire: The escape

_**A new Life**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<em>**

I was fighting against a jedi, a man with a yellow lightsaber. Actually kind of easy, no real challenge. I heard that Bastila, the leader of this group would be a real challenge. But that wasn't what I was looking for, if I could turn her and replace Malak with her that would be great.

Malak was never a good jedi, to full of emotion and to aggressive, always wanted to be the best, now as sith lord he was even worse. What was he thinking with destroying Telos? The bombardment gave the republic a new flame of hate and now they attacked with double forces. This battle right now would probably not be going and I could visit the star forge in peace.

I stroked with my lightsaber a few times and the jedi that was fighting me fell in three parts down to floor.

One another jedi was finally completing a battle with one of the dark jedis aboard and he started to walk too me. I held up my hand and the jedi died in only seconds after I started choke him, most jedi could easy resist the force choke. This man couldn't and yet he was one of the jedis chosen to defeat me.

Pathetic.

* * *

><p>A big explosion woke me up from my dreams. Most dreams I had started to become blurry in the same second I wake up but this was still clear. It was no doubt that I was Revan in the dream but why? Why would I dream about being Revan and why didn't it feel like a dream, more like vision.<p>

My thoughts was sudden discontinuous by the sound of the door opening and two seconds later a human man stood before me, he had blonde hair and the typical republic armor, in his hand he held a blaster.

"Who are you!?" I screamed. "You can't just run into somebody's room just like that."

"I am Trask Ulgo, a soldier here," he started. "The ship is under attack, you must hurry, all hands to the bridge!"

Now I had my chance to get of this ship. "I'm not going to risk my life, I'm heading to the escape pods."

"You swore an oath to protect the republic, that means also to protect Bastila Shan, and by the way the ship is full of sith soldiers and all soldiers is fighting against them, you won't make it yourself and you will never find somebody that helps you."

He had a point so after a short moment I answered with a short "Ok."

"Get your equipment and then leave."

I looked around and found my blue armor and started to get everything on place, when I was finally finished I took my energy shield and communicator. Last I took my blaster rifle, I forgot the little blaster and the vibroblade.

"Good, lets head out," he said.

* * *

><p>The shot hit me in the chest and I fell with an extreme pain.<p>

Trask finished the last soldier before going to me.

"Force dammit!" I said. "The protection is broken and I can't repair it and it will probably cost thousands of credits to repair it or buy a new one."

My shields ran out long ago and now when the protection was broke this suit was just as useful as all the others republic armors.

"Be happy about that I actually survived the hit," Trask said.

"Let's just continue," I said and open the first door. Inside there it was around 20 bodies all slashed in parts, when I took a closer look I saw that all was mechanists. None of these guys were ever good fighters and meeting a sith was probably impossible for them. Even if I was one of them I never was with them and that was probably what saved me.

"Not this door" I said. And opened the second, a broken astromech droid and repair parts was all over the floor.

"You're one of the mechanists and you don't know where to look around your own workplace?" Trask said.

"I never wanted to be here and I never cared about anything and the shot gave me an extreme headache so I can't concentrate enough to think clear. And I've only been here for two days, did you know the entire ship after two days?" The last sentence I almost screamed to him.

"No," He started. "But I knew my work station and other important places. Now help me with this door its shut and I hear something behind it."

After struggling a few seconds with the lock the door opened. Behind it was one of the jedi, the human female, and a sith, a male gungan, fighting.

It was obvious who was going to be the victor of this battle, the gungan fought with a high aggressive style with many attacks while the human was forced to defend herself all the time, and every time she almost had a chanse to attack or use the force or everything he attacked her again.

"Stay out, we would only be in the way for them," I heard Trask say beside me.

What was he thinking, she was losing and we could help, I moved my hand to the back to take my vibroblade when I realized that I've forgot it.

"Force" I whispered. That vibroblade was designed for just my handgrip, made of a metal only found on mustafar and needed a temperature over 4 000. It was too far to my room and I really needed to think something out before he killed her.

Then my genius brain came up with the probably smartest resolution ever. I started to run forward and with a high speed combined with my high strength and the surprising I heaved up the sith and he fell behind me.

I turned around and saw the sith rise again, with an easy strike with his blade the jedi was cut in the stomach and suddenly I couldn't move, I've heard of it a few time, this was the force stun.

I looked at Trask that obviously couldn't move either and then the sith that went to me, he would have looked scary if it wasn't for that he was a gungan and the gungans looked actually really silly.

The plan that was so genius just a few seconds before now seemed really dumb, what was I thinking. The sith held up his lightsaber to kill me when a blue lightsaber came out from his chest.

The stun released me so I could move again. I looked at the jedi, she was holding her side, and she looked like she was dying.

Then it happened an explosion came and my brain didn't get everything all I perceived was that the roof fell and suddenly I laid down the floor and in the front of me a big pile of junk was rising under it I saw one hand stand out, the hand held one now broken lightsaber.

"We must move on," Trask said. I just stood there watching at the dead hand. "She sacrificed herself for you, don't let it be for nothing."

To be the reason that someone died was horrible, or I've killed plenty of people before in a few cantina fights and the work but never have someone got killed in a try to save me.

I have never understood why people sacrifice themselves for someone them loved, this girl did for someone she didn't even knew.

"Ray, we must move on, just let it go," Trask said with low voice. "I've been doing this for years and seen people get killed both friends and enemies, innocent people, soldiers, criminals. One time a few years ago one friend sacrificed herself for me, I loved her. I wish every minute since that moment that it was me who died and not she but I just keep on walking, doing everything I can so she didn't die for nothing."

"We must go to bridge, Bastila and Carth will need us."

* * *

><p>We kept on too the way to the bridge, everywhere dead soldiers on both sides laid dead, but mostly republic. A few times we met enemies and after or fifth meeting with sith we understood that this was only a big bloodbath.<p>

The sith had totally overwhelmed us, we with our soldiers and five jedis was nothing against the almost double amount of troopers and many dark jedis.

When we finally arrived to the bridge we had seen the corpses of all four jedis accompanying Bastila.

"Here we are," Ulgo said. "Prepare for battle, the bridge will probably be full of soldiers!"

When we opened the door the sight was horrible, most republic soldiers was laying down dead or dying on the floor, also many sith troopers. Right in the front of the door the corpse of Caius was, with over 5 shots in his chest.

Was it really just one day before when he was talking about his skills in battle and how he would be the reason Bastila won over Malak?

In the middle of the bridge a few officers was left trying to fight, Jo'Droni was one of them.

Without any hesitation I took up my gun shooting at the sith troopers and before any of them even understood what was happening Trask took his blaster and in seconds half of the troopers was dead.

But it was too late, one of them sneaked up behind Jo'Droni and beheaded her with his sword. I and Trask kept on fighting, now all the remaining officers was dead.

I looked around, dead people everywhere.

"We must hurry!" Trask screamed. "Bastila is not here, and she is the only reason they won't blow this ship up."

We started to run in the way of the escape pods, every time we met a trooper Trask just shot at him until he died, that was easy because most troopers were escaping themselves so they didn't see us.

One time we met one hard enemy with the outcome that I was hit on my knee, but thee protection made me go out without bigger injuries but I couldn't run anymore.

* * *

><p>The pail sith stood there, he was tall and bald with yellow eyes. One double bladed lightsaber and a black suit that probably could resist our blaster bolts easy constituted his equipment.<p>

"We have no chanse," Trask said. "You remember the sith that stunned us without any strain."

"We can at least try," I answered.

"Yes we can," He said taking up a vibroblade from a dead soldier on the floor. "But you won't."

Before I even reacted Trask pushed me into the next door. He did something with the lock and the door locked, the last thing I saw before the door was shut was Trask defending himself.

I tried to open the door but it was impossible so I decided to run.

Why, why did he save me, I was a nothing, a smuggler and still he saved me, he was probably dead now. I didn't like Trask but he helped me, without him I would probably have been dead for long, but he saved me.

My thoughts kept on like this until I heard something, somebody fighting. This time, I would be the saver and not the opposite, two people died this night trying to save me and it will not be more.

The room was big, on man stood alone, fighting troopers with his bare hand while they used swords. It was only a game, they could have easily killed this guy but they let him just for entertainment. I took up the rifle shooting one of them, then the second, and when the last two reacted one of them was already down. The man jumped on the fourth with a small knife.

"Thanks," he said coughing and for surprise it was Mitch. "I knew that you would survive, you had that aura around you. I know it sounds like one of the jedi but I just felt that, I can't explain."

"Thank god that I saved you, I really liked you".

"Let's move on!" He said.

* * *

><p>"How many is it?" I asked.<p>

"At least seven soldiers, one commander and two battle droids." Mitch said. "All heavily armed."

"Why don't they move on?"

"I'm not sure but it seems like one of their droids is broken and they try to repair it."

"How is the room?"

"Almost empty, a few dead bodies and a computer, that's it."

"Maybe I can hack into the computer here and overload their computer from here."

"That seems like a good plan, are you sure you know how to do it?"

"Yes," I said and started hacking into the computer it took a while but at last I heard the sound of the overloaded computer. When we came into the room it was dead soldiers everywhere on the floor.

"You are really good at it you know." Mitch said.

"Thanks, but I'm only a beginner, an old friend to me, Meetra was her name, she could hack into computers and do things like this in seconds. It was she that taught me how to do."

"I heard that you was a smuggler, tell me little about it."

"It was me, Meetra and a guy named Alek, we were taught by an old lady, Kreia." I began. It wasn't like when I was talking with Jo'Droni, with Mitch I hadn't any problem with telling him. I didn't even understand why, like I was forced to it.

"In e few years we were smuggling until Kreia died then, we took a break. A few years we lived as adventurers until we got a job by a zabrak at Malachor V. When we disappeared from Malachor Meetra stayed, a few days after we left the battle begun. I don't know what happened but Meetra but the only thing I think is possible is that she died."

"What happened with Alek?"

"He went strange after Malachor and one day on a job, he crashed our ship, hadn't time to understand and then I woke up at the hospital, they gave me choice, prison or soldier and I think you figure out what happened after that."

"Nice story." Mitch said. "But you never said how you became a smuggler."

"And I won't" I responded. "Tell me more about your story."

"I was born on Eshan like most echani."

"Wait, what," I said. "You don't look like an Echani." I looked at his hair it was to his shoulders with grey stripes in it, his eyes were brown and not blue and his skin was pail but not echani pail.

"My mom was echani and my dad kiffar." He said. "When I was 23 I left and joined the fleet, it's all you have to know."

I didn't say anything more, it was obvious that he didn't want to talk.

"Your finally here," I heard a voice, in the room before us Carth stood.

"Were the last survivors of from the ship lets head out," Carth said.

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Mitch said

"You can't," Carth said. "You can't trust anyone, but right now you have to trust me if you want to survive. So let's move on."

Fast we moved into the last escape pod.

When we finally was out Carth spoke.

"I'm glad you came when you did, I don't think the sith would wait much…"

Carth was abrupt by a high explosion and something hit the pod. We flew with scary high speed to the surface of Taris…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys, love you<strong>


End file.
